


euphoria

by konmare



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: M/M, Mornings, fluff for your soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konmare/pseuds/konmare
Summary: The chapters could be connected, or separate and non related. Whichever you feel works. Slow updates, I apologize.





	1. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Doppo actually has a day off.

The morning light shone through the blinds of Doppo's bedroom. The man grunted in displeasure as the light also passed through the skin of his eyelids, forcing him awake. 

Mornings were always hard for the poor sleep-deprived Doppo. He never seemed to get enough sleep to last through the day without falling asleep during his lunch break.

Doppo rubbed his eyes before turning over and reaching for his phone on the bedside table. It was 9:00. For a second, he panicked, thinking he had work that day and that he was extremely late. Then he realized he had the weekend off and he could sleep as much as he wanted. But he was hungry so he started getting up, planning to take an extra long nap later or something. However, he was pulled back down by a strong force.

He felt warmth against his back and arms around his torso. Oh right, he had also invited Hifumi over last night and may or may not have drank too much. 

"Good morning," the blond mumbled against the back of Doppo's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Doppo just grunted in response. "Sleep for a bit more," came the drowsy-yet-somewhat-peppy voice. "You're off today, right?" 

Doppo sighed. "Yeah, but..." Did he really want to spend his whole day off with Hifumi?

"I even took the day off for you," Hifumi whined. He gripped the redhead closer to him, nuzzling his nose into Doppo's soft hair.

Yes, he did. "...Fine," Doppo replied. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable in Hifumi's hold before leaning his head back into the blond's chest and closing his eyes. He felt the beating of the other's heart behind him. Soon, Doppo's breathing steadied and he fell back to sleep. 

Hifumi's lips curved into a smile at the sight of his childhood friend, calmly asleep. "Sleep tight." He pressed a small kiss to the top of Doppo's head before heading back to sleep himself.


	2. noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get out of bed, I can't believe it.

Doppo groggily pushed himself off his bed. His feet touched the cold wood floor. With a yawn, he trudged to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. After he did his morning routine in the bathroom, Doppo splashed his face with water to wake himself up. 

"Here, a towel." Doppo heard a voice from next to him.

"Thanks." He reached his hand towards it and met with a soft and fluffy towel that he proceeded to wipe his face until it was dry. As he did, the voice continued speaking, however it was quite a one-sided conversation. 

"Hmm, it's already afternoon. Let's go out an eat something! We can go to the cafe nearby!" 

Doppo placed the used towel on a rack and thought about it. "Fine." The redhead sighed before exiting the room. "I'll give you fifteen minutes, Hifumi. You better be done by then." 

The blond whined but proceeded to brush his teeth and brush his hair down while humming happily at the same time. 

Meanwhile, Doppo got dressed. He threw on whatever he found first: some black long-sleeved shirt and grey jeans. It seemed plain, but as long as he could survive the mid-autumn weather, he would wear anything.

But Hifumi thought otherwise. 

"Doppo!" Hifumi gasped, as if he was offended by what Doppo had just put on. 

The said man already knew what was going to happen. He groaned and accepted his fate. As Hifumi approached his closet, Doppo plopped himself on the bed, waiting for him to get it over with. Doppo took his phone out and started looking though any unread messages he had received. 

After a good ten minutes of digging though his childhood friend's closet, Hifumi pulled out "the perfect outfit" and laid it on the bed next to Doppo. "Now change!" He said as he pointed to the clothes. 

"Yeah, yeah." Doppo reluctantly changed out of what he was wearing and into the clothes Hifumi had picked out for him. He had to admit (but not out loud), that the outfit did look better and it was pretty comfortable. When he looked over at Hifumi, it seemed that he had already gotten dressed, and he looked pretty good with his blue sleeveless cardigan atop a light grey long-sleeved shirt, matched with dark grey jeans. Doppo thought it fit him very well, but he, of course, did't say it out loud. 

Where did Hifumi get the clothes from, you ask? Well, Hifumi stayed over very often and Doppo barley had any clothes himself. So (after a lot of begging) Doppo allowed Hifumi to store some clothes at his place for convenience. The Hifumi's brighter and lighter colors contrasted with Doppo's monochrome clothing choice so it was easy to tell whose was whose. 

After grabbing their phones and wallets, the pair made their way to the door. Doppo tried to move as quickly as possible, since he felt as is he was  _starving_. But again, Hifumi ruined his plans. 

"Wait!" the blond called before Doppo slipped his shoes on.

Doppo turned to him with a disgusted and annoyed expression. "What now?" He groaned in response.

"Hmm...," Hifumi placed his hand on his cheek and seemed as if he was thinking hard.

He was starting intensely at Doppo and it kind of made him uncomfortable. Hifumi seemed to scan the clothes he was wearing: a long and loose black cardigan over a large white shirt, matched with black leggings.

Suddenly, the blond's eyes lit up. "Ah! I got it!" He rushed back to the room and brought back a black sunhat. He placed it atop Doppo's head. "Perfect." Hifumi placed a hand on Doppo's cheek, forcing him to look up. "Wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful, delicate skin," he said with a bright smile.

Doppo's heart did indeed skip a beat but he slapped Hifumi's hand away. "It's cloudy today, who cares." He proceeded to slip into his shoes (that may or may not have a bit of heel to give him height)and avoided meeting Hifumi's eyes, still a bit embarrassed by the sudden interaction. 

Hifumi laughed to himself before putting his own shoes and following Doppo out the door. 

 

* * *

 

The walk to the cafe was pretty much silent. Doppo took the time to view the beauty of autumn that he wouldn't usually notice during his usual rush to work. Meanwhile, Hifumi hummed as he checked social media on his phone. He was careful not to bother Doppo right now so he could be spoiled when they got home. 

A bell chimed when they entered the small and cozy cafe. Immediately, Doppo noticed the cashier was female. He inwardly sighed. "Go sit, I'll go order us something." 

Hifumi nodded and walked towards a table for two that was a bit away from the other customers. 

Doppo quickly ordered two coffees and two sandwiches. He grabbed some milk cups and sugar packets before meeting Hifumi with a tray in hand. 

"Thanks, you saved me," Hifumi told Doppo as he started putting milk and sugar into his coffee. Hifumi really was thankful for times like this where Doppo was like a prince and saved him from his gynophobia. 

Doppo just stared at the insane amount of sweetness that Hifumi was adding in. "Yeah, it's fine. I don't really mind." Doppo was just thankful he was able to be useful to Hifumi. Though he acted like he didn't care, Doppo really liked being around Hifumi, and his gynophobia was a way he could keep Hifumi near him (though Hifumi would stay with Doppo whether he had it or not). 

As they ate, the pair talked about their times at work, about how their families were doing, anything really. Doppo enjoyed listening to Hifumi speak. Emotions that Doppo hadn't experienced leaked from Hifumi's lips and flowed into his ears. Doppo enjoyed watching the different expressions on Hifumi's face. He found all of them, even the angry ones or sad ones, pretty. But of course, he would never say that out loud. 

After their meal, they proceed back to Doppo's apartment. A block before they reached the building, Hifumi reached to clasp Doppo's hand with his own. He intertwined their fingers so they fit perfectly together. The redhead's grasp wasn't as strong, but he didn't retract. 

"What was that for?" Doppo said with a sigh.

Hifumi let out a bubbly laugh. "It just looked lonely~" 

 

* * *


End file.
